Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: Jane finds out something surprising about her girlfriend involving baseball and aims to remedy the situation. Pointless fluff. Established Rizzles.


_**AN: I was thinking about whether or not our favorite doctor would've ever gone to a baseball game as a child. It never came up in the show, other than knowing Jane definitely went to some, and thus this one shot was born. I unfortunately don't own any of these incredible characters. Enjoy!**_

It had all started a couple of weeks ago because of an offhand comment Maura had made. The Red Sox were playing their infamous rivals, the Yankees, and after relentless begging from Jane, Maura finally had agreed to have a baseball watching party at their house.

All three Rizzoli siblings plus Angela, Korsak and Frost piled into the house, filling it with laughter and teasing. In a lull between the 5th and 6th innings, Jane began recounting a story of watching the Sox play when she was younger.

"It started to rain and people started to go but I refused, no matter how much my dad wanted to leave. We stayed until that 9th inning, watched the Sox win and I got a baseball out of it from one of the players" Jane smiled wistfully at the memory, "it's one of my favorite memories I have with my dad" Jane's face grew hard, "Before he treated Ma like shit."

"Language" Angela reprimanded automatically, but placed her hand on Jane's knee to let her know she appreciated the younger woman's support.

Stories were exchanged regarding different Sox games over the years resulting in laughter.

"I've never been to a baseball game" Maura commented casually, taking a sip of her wine.

All three Rizzoli sibling's heads snapped towards the blonde as a shocked "what" fell out of Jane's mouth. Korsak and Frost's mouths dropped open in surprise as Angela raised her eyebrows.

"What?!" said Maura defensively, not understanding the big deal, "it's not like I just said I was a stripper! I just never went to a game as a child."

"But Maura, you _never_ went to Fenway Park growing up?" Jane asked trying to wrap her head around living in Boston your whole life and never going to Fenway Park.

Maura shrugged, "you've met my parents, do they seem like the type of people who go to baseball games willingly?" Jane slowly shook her head, still in shock, "I went to lectures, museums and art galleries, not just because my parents wanted to, but because that was the stuff _I _enjoyed. I never had an interest in baseball"

"You never went to a birthday party at Fenway either?" asked Frankie.

At that Maura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I didn't get invited to many birthday parties as a child"

Frankie knew he hit a sore spot as Angela lightly smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to mutter a sorry.

Jane couldn't believe she didn't ever learn this about her girlfriend. Back when they were friends, their childhood upbringings were brought up and when they became a couple, family was something they regularly talked about. Yet, somehow the fact that Maura had never been to a baseball game with her family was never brought up.

Jane could imagine a tiny Maura dressed in the latest fashion attending some fancy benefit while a tiny Jane in jeans and a t-shirt waited anxiously for the first pitch to be thrown at Fenway Park. She smiled at the thought and knew she wanted her girlfriend's first experience at a baseball game to be with her. They would get foam fingers and eat hot dogs and popcorn. Maura probably would hate it, but Jane was happy at the thought.

"Well Maura, I know what we're doing soon" Jane said a sly smile on her face, one Maura knew meant trouble.

The blonde shot her girlfriend a wary look, "And what might that be?"

"Going to a Sox game!" Jane replied with a giddy grin a clap of her hands.

"Oh, Jane, I don't know about that."

"Too bad, we're going" Jane said in a firm and definite tone.

The rest of the gang watched the back and forth in amusement, well aware it wouldn't be long before Jane persuaded (more like dragged) Maura to a baseball game.

So now Maura was waiting at the bottom of the steps for Jane to be ready. She shifted uncomfortably, not used to the way jeans felt against her skin. When Maura showed Jane the outfit she was planning to wear, the brunette immediately dismissed it, explaining jeans and t-shirts were the unofficial dress code of Fenway Park. Jane then took Maura shopping (something Jane never thought she'd do) and bought Maura jeans and a Red Sox jersey to wear to the game.

"Jane, come on! The game starts soon and we don't want to be late!" Maura called up the stairs.

"Relax Maura, it's a baseball game not a benefit, we don't have to be exactly on time" Jane shot back while coming down the stairs.

Maura opened her mouth to protest the dig at her high society past but the comment died in her throat and was replaced with hysterical laughter.

"Jane, what the _hell _are you wearing?" Maura asked between laughs.

Jane did a pose showing off her baseball print leggings, Red Sox pleated skirt, Red Sox shirt, and to top it off a big Sox bow tied around her pony tail. Temporary Red Sox tattoos were messily applied to Jane's cheeks and baseball earrings hung from her ears.

"What?" Jane cheekily replied spinning on the balls of her red converse, "you don't like my outfit?" she asked stopping her spin in front of Maura and wiggling her eyebrows.

Maura laughed again, shaking her head at her girlfriend's ridiculous antics. The smile on Maura's face made what was guaranteed to be an embarrassing day worth it. Her goal was to make up for some of the pain Maura felt as a child when she was excluded and make her first experience at Fenway Park the best it could possibly be.

"Let's go, Jane" came Maura's voice, interrupting Jane's train of thought, "I can't wait to see what people think of your spirited outfit" Maura grinned with love and affection, pressed a kiss to Jane's lips and led the pair out the door.

The couple finally arrived at Fenway Park. Jane breathed in the scent of popcorn, cotton candy, hot dogs and the other smells that reminded her of childhood and less stressful times. She looked to Maura next to her and found the blonde observing her surroundings intently. Jane knocked her shoulder into Maura's bringing her back to reality with a startled gasp.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jane with a smile, linking her arm through Maura's to be closer to her.

Maura shrugged, "I don't have enough evidence yet. It seems nice" she paused, "Does it always smell like this?"

Jane let out a laugh and nodded, "Unfortunately, this is the trademark smell of Fenway Park. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Jane squeezed Maura's arm lightly, "You hungry?"

Maura nodded, "What is traditionally consumed during one of these baseball games?"

Jane snorted at Maura's wording, ever the sophisticated doctor, "I'll show you" Jane replied, a glint in her eyes as she propelled Maura towards the food.

Maura was overwhelmed by the amount of people present in the stadium. People were bumping into her from every direction and she had multiple almost collisions with people carrying large drinks and nachos balanced dangerously on arms. If it weren't for her arm being linked with Jane's, Maura was confident she would get lost or be swept away in the crowd.

Finally, Jane came to an abrupt halt outside of a food stand, gestured to it and said, "Voila, I present to you our lunch. You stay here while I go and order so it is a surprise!" Jane excitedly rushed to get online and gave the blonde a reassuring thumbs up.

Five minutes later, Jane appeared balancing two large cokes, two bags of cotton candy, and of course two hot dogs with the works. Maura took some of the food from Jane's hands so that it wouldn't end up all over the floor. The pair found their seats and sat down, careful not to send any of their food onto the people surrounding them.

Maura watched as Jane took her hot dog and took a large bite, the ketchup and mustard spilling over the bun. The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust, to which Jane gave her a smile displaying her ketchup stained teeth.

"C'mon Maur, this is how you eat a hot dog at a baseball game"

Maura looked warily at her hot dog and then back to Jane, "Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded and nudged her shoulder into Maura's, "Just give it a try."

Maura sighed and picked up the hot dog. She decided to go for it and took a big bite, oozing ketchup and mustard. The flavors erupted in her mouth and she let out a soft moan at the taste. It was unlike anything Maura had ever tried before.

"Wow" she sighed grinning at Jane, "You were right, this is incredible"

Jane smiled at her girlfriend's adorable reaction. The couple stayed quietly engrossed in their own food, content to watch the game and eat in silence. Of course, when the refs made a poor call or a player did something stupid, Jane couldn't stop the comments from flying out of her mouth. But aside from that, the two women enjoyed each others presence and were happy to be spending the day together.

Maura couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree and like she belonged. Never before did Maura have people willing to fight tooth and nail for her and her happiness. Then the whirlwind of Jane Rizzoli came into her life and she suddenly had the family she always wanted. Now, she was watching a baseball game at Fenway Park, something she never would've done on her own and loving every minute of it. She was overcome with gratitude for the woman beside her and the decisions that led her to this point in her life.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, "Thank you"

Jane shot the blonde a confused look, "What for?"

Maura pulled back to look Jane in the eyes, "For loving me and making sure I know how much you care. For showing me a part of your childhood that I never had" she paused and looked Jane up and down, "And for being willing to embarrass yourself so that I can be happy" she finished with a smile.

Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's lips, "You'd do the same for me."

"I love you, Jane"

"I love you too"

Maura returned to resting her head on Jane's shoulder and decided that she was a fan of these baseball games after all. The game continued and the Sox won, making it a memory the couple would never forget.

_**AN: hope you enjoyed pointless Rizzles fluff, be sure to drop a review!**_


End file.
